Olympics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about the Olympic Games that London 2012 Countdown: July 27, 2012 00:00:00 GMT This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up. For example, if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser. picture 8.png|Olympics Wiki Videos|link=Olympics_Wiki_Presents|linktext=World Wide Nate went to England to give us a head start on London 2012! mphelps.jpg|Athletes|link=Category:Athletes|linktext=10,000+ athletes compete in the Summer and Winter Olympics? Who do you know? vancouverrings.jpg|Community|link=Category:Community|linktext=Is table tennis really the hardest sport? Your opinion counts! londonparkconstruction.jpg|London 2012 Games|link=London_2012|linktext=Event schedule, ticket and travel information, and more! Olympics Wiki Olympics Wiki is a community of editors, athletes, sports fans, students, and others dedicated to preserving and spreading information having to do with various Olympic games throughout history. In addition to creating a comprehensive Olympics site unlike any other, we want to generate excitement about the upcoming summer and winter games and highlight feature stories and spotlight athletes. As we get closer to the London 2012 games, watch for Wikia driven contests and games, as well as timely information about the games and more. Anyone is free to join our community! If you are new to using wikis, it's easy to get started! Vote on a Top 10 List or dive in and , , or ! We also encourage dialogue - if you have burning topic please share it at the community forum. Got questions? ask our active admins: Porterfield or Gaelen S. Featured Stories Win this Hoodie! To celebrate the growth of the Olympics Wiki and Wikia Sports, we are giving away an official London 2012 hoodie to one of our supporters on Twitter or Facebook. Click here for more details. Athlete Spotlight The 2011 IAAF Athletics season is underway and we wanted to highlight one of the athletes that will undoubtedly star next year at London 2012. Yelena Isinbeyeva is one of the greats of Athletics and the poster girl for Russia. She competes in the Pole Vault in the Summer Olympic Games and is the double Summer Olympic Games and five times World Athletics Champion at Pole Vault. She has set 27 world records at the Pole Vault, is the three time IAAF Female Athlete of the Year and double Laureus World Sportswoman of the Year. With her competitive record, charming personality and film star looks, Isinbeyeva will be one to watch in London 2012 Read more about Yelena Isinbayeva. Derrick Rose is a name that could be on everyone's lips come the London 2012 closing ceremony. The young American Basketball phenomenon is already a household name in the United States, especially after winning the highly prized 2011 NBA Most Valuable Player award. This recent success comes after a meteoric rise to the top in one of the most competitive sports in the world. Rose plays for his hometown club, the Chicago Bulls, and his journey is a true life story of a local boy who came good. Chicago has a rich Basketball history (ever heard of Michael Jordan?) and Rose could add to that if he steers them to a NBA Eastern Conference Finals victory in the coming week. However, all eyes will be on him on the international scene in a years time as he tries to add the Olympic Games gold medal to the gold medal he won for the USA at the World Basketball Championships in 2010. On that occasion the USA went the whole tournament unbeaten. Will Rose light up London's Basketball Arena? Have a look at his profile to find out more about this incredible athlete. Olympics News Headlines 2012 Olympics - London Organizing Committee Feeds http://www.london2012.com/news/news.rss|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 All Olympics - International Olympic Committee Feeds http://feeds.feedburner.com/iocolympicgamesnews|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 What's new on :We've got a new skin! Check out new bright and shiny new background theme, which was designed to match the official London 2012 colors. Watch for more exciting London 2012 pages coming soon! TwitterWidget FBBox __NOEDITSECTION__ browsing Category:Browse